Drifting Through Blue Eyes
by CharmingCannibelle
Summary: Summer is here and when Kevin is left alone, he soon becomes curious about the boy across the street. He lived there for so long, and yet Kevin has never had his questions answered. But soon, he realizes he has more questions than he thought. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction in almost six years, I hope you like it. ^^; Let me know if I should continue it all. _

_Nat is c2ndy2c1d's wonderful character, and i give her full credit for opening my eyes to this beautiful world of KevEdd. _

* * *

Drifting Through Blue Eyes: Sleepless Night

Heat poured over Peach Creek High School on its last school day, as if the sun were only mere yards from the large buildings this early morning. Students walked through halls and across the fields, some arm in arm and others hand in hand. Discussions were heard from group across all corners of the school, but some were far more interesting than others. A group of three stood in one crowded hall way like it was a normal day, but one of them seemed out of it.

"Kev, like, what is your deal today man?" Nazz, the school's tall cheerleader asked as she looked to her friend in worried. "You seem out of it."

"Yeah, by know you would be telling us all about your amazing ideas for summer, which all revolve around your bike." The tall green haired boy laughed at his own sarcasm. To that, the boy named Kevin quickly turned to as he made an annoyed face at his friend.

"Shut your mouth, Nat, that's not all I do. And I'm just tired, Nazz that's all." The boy smiled lazily at the girl, who still held worry in her eyes as she smiled back.

"Aww, Kevin, Don't be so mean," Nat faked pain by putting a hand over his heart as he laid his head on Kevin's broad shoulder. "You are breaking my heart."

"What heart?" Kevin laughed and so did Nat. They were best friends and have been since their early years in middle school when they joined the baseball team. They grew up together, but during summers Nat was gone in L.A. with his father. It left Kevin feeling alone, his only other close friend Nazz being his comfort. This summer though, she was going to be gone at a cheerleading camp for a month. Kevin looked at his two friends, both talking happily as Nazz pushed Nat playfully. He felt a pain in his heart seeing the two, knowing this was the last day he would see them before they were gone. He didn't have time to dwell on it because the bell soon rang, warning them to hurry to class.

"I will see you two at lunch." Kevin waved and the others said goodbye as they all split away. Kevin walked quickly, wanting to at least be on time for his last day. Kevin managed to make it to class with no problems and sat in his seat as the bell rang. The teacher came in, her glasses on the tip of her nose, as she set books down on her desk. She made a speech about watching them grow and how she was proud of all of them and couldn't wait to see them on their senior year. She then told the class that classes were only going to be 20 minutes each so the children could do what they wanted. Kevin sat in his seat, not having anyone to talk to and allowed himself to shut his eyes for a moment. He had his phone playing music through his headphones as he pulled his leather jacket off, revealing his sea green tank top. He rarely wore it, but with how warm the weather was, he hated the idea of wearing his usual jackets. He fixed his hat and sat back his feet on his desk as he leaned against the one behind him. His ears were filled with the usual trance dance music of DMB as he thought about what happened last night.

-Last Night

He was in his room listening to music as he sat by his window. He could see the entire col-de-sac from here and his mind always went wild with memories. He could recall every fight with the children, how he and Rolf became friends, how Nat moved in down the road, right outside of the col-de-sac, when he thought he liked Nazz. That's right, he _thought_ he did. He spent almost all of his childhood trying to be with her, trying to get her attention, but once he had it, he realized it was just the need for a friend. That's what she was, a wonderful and beautiful friendship he found and he wanted to keep that. But it was strange to him. He only realized it when he kissed her. After that, he knew he didn't have feelings for her, but why didn't he? She was a beautiful girl; tall, blonde, athletic- like himself- funny. They alike in many ways so why didn't it work?

Kevin stared across the road towards the house that he remembered being occupied when he was only five. The third ed that moved to Peach Creek after his parents' careers shifted. The houses were built all alike, and yet something about that boy's house was different. It was always clean, even on the outside. The place seemed untouched by the outside world, there was never litter, the yard was mowed to be only an inch or so high, it was like it was still up for sale. Then again, that boy was a neat freak. As Kevin thought this, he could see shuffling in the room that was a copy of his own, but instead of band posters or sport awards, it was filled with an ant farm, posters of scientists, and a lone cactus, labeled with a name unknown to Kevin. The boy named Eddward was still awake even though it was past ten when he usually was asleep by eight. Kevin always tried not to make a subconscious note of what the boy did, but it seemed to happen anyways. Kevin tried not to watch him, but he did as Eddward- better known as Double D- opened his window. A normal thing seeing as it was almost 70 degrees outside tonight and there was a soft breeze. What was strange was Double D then pushed his head out of the window. Kevin watched confused as the boy crawled out of the window and sat on the piece of roof that stood out from his window sill. Double D pulled his legs to his chest, dressed in a pair of purple slim pants and an argyle sweater even through the heat. Of course he still wore his hat, and at that Kevin couldn't help, but chuckle. Even when he moved here, he had that hat on and not once has anyone seen him without it. Kevin sat, watching Double D and soon noticed him reach his hand to his hat. Kevin nearly jumped out of his window, trying to make sure he saw what he thought as Double D pulled off his hat.

The boy's hair fell right at the nape of his neck with bangs that barely covered the boy's face. His hair was black and looked soft enough to run hands through it. Kevin couldn't understand why Double D would wear a hat-until he turned his head. Half of Double D's head was shaved at his part and you could see the deep impression of a large scar. Kevin felt his heart stop as Double D's slender fingers went across the scar, beginning from the side of his forehead to behind his ear. Double D's hand stopped at the end of his scar and then rested his head on his cheek. The boy's face held so much pain that Kevin could feel it hurt his chest. Double D then stood, picked up his hat and returned to his room, leaving Kevin to stay awake for the rest of the night.

Kevin heard the bell ring and left his class, heading to the next, and then the next. He sat in his seat in his last class, ready to leave school to go to lunch and then leave the school until September. He leaned back only to hit his head on the corner of a book.

"What the shit?!" He cursed loudly as he turned in his seat, prepared to yell at the kid, until he came eye to eye with large sea foam colored eyes. Double D's mouth was moving quickly, but Kevin couldn't hear him. He realized he still had his ear buds in and pulled them out to be assaulted with apologies.

"-Really Kevin, I-I am so sorry I was so engrossed by my textbook, b-but oh dear I hope your head is unharmed-"He rambled until Kevin finally put his hand up, silencing the nerd.

"It's fine Double Dork, it was my fault." He simply stated, just wanting the boy to relax. He rubbed his head and looked at the boy who nodded and returned to reading. Kevin was about to turn back in his seat when he saw something. He focused on the small piece behind Double D's ear and saw a small piece of pink pinched-looking flesh and realized what it was. He looked around the room and then carefully moved his hand to the side of Double D's head. Double D looked up fear in his eyes, his cheeks flushed, and his book against his chest. "K-Kevin…?" He stuttered as Kevin grabbed the side of Double D's hat and pulled it down until it covered the end of his scar. Double D's eyes were huge and he knew what Kevin was trying to do.

"Just wanted to help," Kevin said replacing his ear buds back against his ear drums, trying to act calm, while his heart tried to beat out of chest.

* * *

That is chapter one, let me know if any of you are interested in reading and I will continue! ^U^


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter! The sweetness I have planned for this story will give everyone cavities! I am also happy that so many people are reading and all of my friends laugh when I get excited about a new follower or review so I thank all of you! So please, enjoy!_

* * *

_A week after summer break starts and this is all I have done, _Kevin thought as he stared at the television. Nat and Nazz were both gone already and even though he talked to them almost three times a week, he still was left feeling…alone. His dad was gone, busy with work and seeing friends on weekends. Everyday he did one of three things; swim, work on his motorcycle, or just lay on his couch. He sat up with a sigh, pulling off his signature red hat to run his fingers through his orange hair. He already looked through the kitchen for some sort of easy to make food, but found nothing that sounded appetizing. He already lifted some weights, wanting to keep up his physical exercising during the break. "This is boring as shit." He muttered as he got up to go outside for a walk. There seemed to be no one to talk to, no one to even simply say hello to, and that left Kevin's mind to wander. Before, it was simple day dreaming; now it is distracting him from sleep and that irritated the teen. What was more irritating was it always revolved around one person in particular.

Double D smiled happily, pleased that he managed to not only sweep three times, but also mop and sterilize all of the silverware. "And it is only noon!" He smiled, the gap in between his teeth showing. Of course, this was probably the second time he bleached all of the utensils this week, but he did not want to vacuum under the couch again since it was difficult to move in the first place. He also organized his collection of beetles, first by area of residence and then by color and then by size. He contemplated organizing them by wing span, but then saw someone walking down the street. He looked out the window confused by the movement. Ed and Eddy were both gone with family just like most of the other children, but since his mother and father were gone, Double D was the only one left in the col-de-sac. At least he thought so until now as he watched Kevin walk past his home.

Double D stood behind his curtains, subconsciously touching the side of his head where Kevin had brushed his hand gingerly as he watched the teen. Kevin never worried about Double D's comfort, years of beatings made that obvious. But if that is true, then why would he do something like that? Double D's scar tingled as he carefully touched it. Kevin seemed to stop for a moment and stand in front of the house, making Double D feel squeamish. Double D feared the boy, but had a great deal of respect for the athletic male. Double D's favorite biology lessons were about anatomy and genetics and all of Kevin's features were of genetic mutations and Kevin's muscular structure is what many would say as perfection. As Double D's mind wondered momentarily, Kevin's face seemed to distort into a look of confusion. Kevin lightly raised his hand, waving, just to let Double D know he had been caught. Kevin nearly fell to the ground as he watched Double D's face go from shock to embarrassment as he pulled down on the curtains, almost ripping them from the wall. The boy ran from the window and refused to see the smile on Kevin's face that always turned his stomach.

"Wait, what? Double D is still there?" Nat sounded shocked to hear anyone was still in the col-de-sac, but Kevin didn't see anything wrong with it. Sure, most of the time he was gone for a camp or gone with the other dorks, but maybe he just didn't feel like it today.

"Yeah, so what? It's not that big of a deal." Kevin said, opening the fridge for the fifth time since the call started, only to be once again saddened to find nothing. He grabbed one of the cold water bottles, sat at the island, and twisted the cap off as Nat continued speaking.

"Come on, Kev, you can't be this dense. That kid never stays in the col-de-sac during the summer. He is always busy. With what, I don't even know." Nat spoke, pondering the last time he even saw the boy's parents. "Have you ever seen a car there?" Nat's tone left Kevin pondering as well.

"No, I haven't seen one." He drank from the bottle in his hands, but then found himself fiddling with the wrapper the longer the call went on about Double D. "He hasn't left his house," he mumbled, but then felt it sounded strange. "B-but I mean I haven't been paying attention." He rubbed the back of his neck setting his elbow on the counter.

Nazz then spoke up, Kevin nearly forgetting she was there. "Kevin, doesn't that seem weird? No one has seen him, not Ed or Eddy, his parents, like, no one. He hasn't left to see anyone either. Makes me lonely just thinking about it." She always was such an empathetic person, she liked to share others emotions and help in any way.

"Well, maybe he has left and I just haven't noticed. It's not like I'm watching his house so I wouldn't know." Kevin could feel his face redden at the small lie. No, he hadn't been watching the house, but subconsciously he had been watching after the dork. He only went outside to check on the cleanliness of his home, but then quickly went back inside. He came out onto the roof again the other night, but quickly retreated when he looked at Kevin's home. Kevin couldn't decide if it was out of fear or embarrassment. Did Double D know he knew about the mystery under his hat? Was he afraid of him telling anyone?

"Kevin," Kevin finally heard the voice on the phone. "Do you think something is wrong with him? Like, he is hiding on purpose?" Nazz let the question linger, but Kevin knew what she was really worried about.

"Nazz, I haven't even talked to him this whole year, let alone beat him up." Kevin felt a sudden heat of anger at the idea. He hadn't done anything to the dork since middle school. He hasn't talked to him once. _Except for the last day of school_, he thought and then felt his stomach flip like it had that very day. It sickened him that it did this when he thought of the boy. _Maybe it was guilt?_ He had a sudden feeling of disappointment, remembering how he would push the boy across the street into lockers and call him names with the others.

"Do either of you know anything about his family life?" Nat spoke up, growing curious.

"No, he doesn't talk about his family or where he even moved from." Nazz remembered the small fact that when children would ask him, Double D would hide his face and tell them it was nothing to wonder about.

"Hmmm," Nat hummed. "Curiouser and curiouser" He chuckled. As much as Kevin hated it, he was also becoming curious.

The trio all said their goodbyes and soon, Kevin was alone with only his thoughts. He sat for a moment until going to the living room window. He looked out to see Double D sitting on his steps, his arms around his legs with a book by his side as his chin rested on his knees. He seemed deep in thought, his eyes unfocused as Kevin watched him. Kevin's face went red as he became agitated. He cursed as he put a hand over his eyes. The look on Double D's face left Kevin with so many questions.

Why was he still here?

What was trapped in Double D's mind?

Why was he alone?

And most of all: why did Kevin care?

Kevin grew frustrated when he could not find answers on his own. He looked back up to the boy who was now standing, holding his book in his arms. He was still looking towards Kevin's home and Kevin devised a plan.

Kevin ran to his door, ripped it open and ran into the open road. Double D turned at the sudden noise and his eyes grew wide in terror. Kevin wasn't shocked. Who wouldn't be terrified by a six foot tall athlete running towards you? Double D nearly had his door open as Kevin made it onto the dork's front door step. Kevin reached passed the small boy and closed the door, causing Double D to shake from his hat to his toes. He turned, his book covering his faced as he stood in front of the jock. "Kevin, I-I am sorry, are you offended by something I have done?" Double D spoke quietly, trying to hold back tears as he looked up at the taller male. Kevin felt his chest tighten at the large blue eyes in front of him.

"No, dork, I'm not angry at you or anything." Kevin was taken aback until he realized his hand still held the door, forcing Double D into it. He dropped his arm and placed it on the back of his neck. Double D seemed to relax, his shoulders falling slightly.

"Oh, then are you in need of my assistance?" He questioned, confused on what it was Kevin wanted.

"I was just curious, if a," Kevin pinched the back of his neck, a habit he did when he became anxious. "I wanted to go to this water park tomorrow, but its boring to go by myself, so did you want to go…with me, or something?" He fumbled with his words like a bad pass in a football game. He usually wasn't this nervous asking talking to someone. Double D's eyebrows furrowed as he gripped his book, but they soon softened. He smiled and Kevin couldn't help, but notice the gap in between his teeth. The look on his face held such hope and innocence it made Kevin feel even more anxious.

"Yes, Kevin that sounds delightful. I will accept your invitation." Double D spoke with such glee, it made Kevin smile-but only a little bit.

"You better say yes," he mumbled as he walked away towards his home, waving goodbye to Double D. Double D smiled widely, excited to be going somewhere fun, until something registered in his mind.

"Wait, Kevin!" He yelled across the road, a hand cupped around his mouth. Kevin turned, his eyebrow arched as the boy yelled, "What about planning? When do I need to do to prepare for this event? Should I bring a lunch? We have not planned anything!"

Kevin laughed, shocking the teen. It was a loud, honest sound and Double D found it warming.

Kevin smirked at the boy and couldn't help, but reply with, "Planning is for dorks, dork." He waved goodbye once again, leaving Double D standing there with a halted heart and a red face.

* * *

_Ahhhhh the next chapter is going to be one of my favorites! It will be perfection. Stay tuned for ch. 3! _


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! I am so sorry everyone who is following this story. I had finals, then graduation, and then grad parties and a trip to Alaska! I am terribly sorry for making all of you wait so long, but I am hoping to make up for it by updating quickly and uploading other stories I plan to write.

I'm sure you don't want to read this, but I am happy if you take the time to, but understand if you don't. Again, I am very sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, tootaloo!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Double D continued mumbling as he held onto his stomach. He looked in the mirror of his large bathroom and couldn't decide what was best for today. He did not know what it was, but something was not right. Was it lunch? He packed three different kinds of sandwiches, not sure what Kevin would like best; egg salad, peanut butter and jelly, or turkey and ham. He also brought water and some sort of fizzy energy drink that he thought Kevin might enjoy. He brought small Ziploc baggies of different chips and crackers that looked like fish and tasted like cheese. It was all normal food products, so it couldn't have been the food, but then what?

Was it the clothing Double D decided on? He wore a button up white shirt with short sleeves and a red sweater vest with dark jeans. He wanted something warm and comfortable, seeing as he was always cold. He also packed a simple pair of swim trunks that stopped above his knees, wanting to keep most of his legs covered from the sun. His hat was placed perfectly on his head, shielding him from the sun. His outfit was neatly ironed, so what was missing? What was it that left him feeling as if something was missing? Double D could see his own face redden as his mind dangerously thought of what Kevin would think. He then heard a knock at the door and rushed down stairs. He opened the door and felt his heart pause at the sight of Kevin.

Double D could not think of anything to say. Other than, "You're late, Kevin." He wondered if his face was still red, but it must have been because Kevin smiled down at him.

"I know, sorry dork." He apologized, but the cocky grin placed on his face did not seem to mean it. "You ready?"

"I-I should be ready in a moment, if you would like to wait in the living room." Double D moved, allowing Kevin to step into his home. Kevin went and sat on the L shaped couch as Double D ran to his room, grabbing his bottle of SPF 100 sunscreen. Double D learned his lesson after the one time Eddy forced them to stay on a cliff at the water hole and never went into the sun without being prepared. He placed it into his bag and pulled it over his shoulder. He ran down the stairs to see Kevin looking through old photos on the mantle. Kevin was nearly a foot taller and definitely what girls refer to as "an alpha". He played sports, but Double D never knew which ones. In fact, Double D did not know much about him. How is it that he had no knowledge of him, and yet he still found Kevin…alluring?

Double D never thought much on emotions or attraction, but he found Kevin to be a very attractive individual. Kevin turned, forcing Double D to push his thoughts from his mind. "Are you ready to go?" Kevin spoke with a smile and seemed at ease with talking to him. Double D nodded and they walked together outside, only for Double D to momentarily regret accepting the invitation. "K-Kevin, are we really going to ride on that?" Double D stared at the motorcycle as fear found its way into his stomach. Kevin sat on the motorcycle in such ease that Double D found himself staring at the boy now. Kevin held out a helmet.

"Don't worry, Double D, I'll be careful." Kevin smiled, hoping to reassure the teen with his words and he had. Double D had never heard Kevin say his name, but found himself liking the sound as it rolled from his tongue. Double D placed the helmet on his head, but was unsure of how to wear it. Kevin smiled as he hooked the strap together under Double D's chin and then placed his own on his head. "It'll be fine." He waited for Double D to move behind him and started the bike. Kevin chuckled at the way Double D squeaked and grabbed the seat. "But you got to wrap your arms around me, dork."

Double D felt his face light up as he carefully wrapped his arms around Kevin's lean waist, unsure of how to hold another person. As soon as he felt his grip was tight enough, Kevin pulled out of the driveway and headed for the freeway.

Double D was too terrified to open his eyes, let alone know where they were. He did not let go of Kevin until he felt Kevin's hands on his own and heard his voice.

"You can let go now." His voice sounded hoarse, as if embarrassed. Double D removed his arms and held his chest, feeling himself relax as he looked around. The park was large and filled with numerous rides and water attractions. Double D stepped off the motorcycle, his legs shaking a bit as he watched Kevin get his own bag from the compartment under the seat.

"Alright, let's go." He put his hand on his neck and Double D couldn't help, but notice the small bruise that was there.

_How did he do that_, He wondered, but forgot about it as Kevin pulled money from a black leather wallet and handed it to the cashier. "Two, please," He said and smiled at the young girl behind the glass who seemed flustered. Double D did not now what to be shocked about most; the fact Kevin had paid for him, or that he said please!

"Oh, Kevin, you didn't need to pay for me, I brought my own money." Double D began pulling out a twenty dollar bill, when Kevin held up a hand to stop him.

"Nah, don't worry, dork. I invited you, I will pay." Kevin smiled and Double D felt his stomach flip. "So what should we go on first?" Kevin's eyes held so much excitement, Double D thought of him as a child.

"Oh, I am content with anything, so you may choose." Double D looked around, missing the way Kevin smiled fondly at him.

The kamikaze, the ring of fire, the wooden rollercoaster, and the tilt-a-whirl later, both boys decided it was safe to eat. Double D pulled Kevin to a seating table, confusing Kevin until he opened the bag he had brought. "I didn't know what you would enjoy, so feel free to choose any of them." The raven-haired boy smiled, hoping Kevin would enjoy one of the items. Kevin laughed as he picked up the egg salad and took a bite.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." Kevin ate the sandwich and watched Double D who took small bites out of the peanut butter and jelly. Kevin managed to eat the egg salad, the turkey and ham, and a small bag of chips, while Double D only ate his sandwich.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" Kevin asked as he threw away his garbage. Double D looked at him with bewilderment. "What?! Kevin, you cannot go swimming until after eating!"

Kevin looked at the teen and laughed. "You do not. I do it all the time." He watched as the boy stared at him contemplating. His whole life, he was told you had to wait. You would drown if you didn't, but Kevin has tested the theory multiple times– or so he says. Double D after a moment of him running his tongue over his gapped teeth nodded his head in agreement to change.

They headed for the locker rooms, needing to change into swim suits before they went to any water attractions. Kevin was out first, his upper body exposed to the world while the rest of him was covered by a pair of dark green swim trunks. He stood by the doors, only feeling slightly irritated with how long it was taking the dork, but he used the time to think.

Why did he think Double D was cute? The dork was just that; a dork. Sure, he wasn't Eddy, the biggest loser of all time, but he was still one of the Eds. Kevin never felt much need to get to know any of them… so why did he feel a need to get to know Double D? _I'm just curious, that's all_, Kevin thought as he pulled off his hat to run his fingers through his hair_. I just want to learn his story, I mean, anyone would after seeing that. _Kevin heard the sound of someone behind him and turned to see the boy coming out of the bathroom. He placed his bag in the locker beside Kevin and then fiddled with his shirt. He had changed into his swim trunks- they were red- but he still had his shirt on. Kevin noticed how Double D seemed to be contemplating something. And he was right.

Double D was worried about being over exposed to the sun without his lotion on, but he couldn't reach his back. He didn't think about it until he was in the bathroom and that is why it took him so long. He tried every way possible, but the center of his back escaped him every time he reached. He sighed and grabbed the lotion from his bag. He looked at Kevin who stood there as if this was natural, the two of them standing this close with Kevin half-naked, the two appearing to be friends. Double D sighed, knowing it was going to be humiliating, but the idea of being sunburned was worse than asking the question.

"Kevin," Double D earned Kevin's attention who simply stared down at him. "Could you…could you perhaps assist me in putting on my sun screen?" Double D held out the bottle and tried not to make eye contact. Kevin wanted to slam his head against the locker. He knew his ears were probably as red as his hair and hated himself for it. He was not one to react this way, so why do it with him?! It made no sense! He looked at Double D who simply stared towards the small arcade, ignoring the situation until Kevin sighed. It was not an annoyed sigh, or one of anger, but one you would do to clear your mind.

"Sure, but you're going to have to take off your shirt, ya know." Kevin said pointing to Double D's chest. The boy pulled off his sweater and began to unbutton his white button up. Kevin tried not to focus on the slender fingers moving buttons through holes, or the way the shirt easily slid down one shoulder, or how gangly those arms were.

But he could only try.

Double D folded the shirt and sweater and placed them in his bag, allowing Kevin to see the back he was supposed to be touching. Double D was not short for a male. He had his growth spurt earlier than most children though so he was stuck at 5'9" while Kevin managed to grow to an even 6'. Kevin was more slimmed muscle, while Double D had a slight build and smaller frame. He was pale and thin, different from Kevin. Yet, somehow, Kevin found it endearing.

Double D straightened himself up and turned around, letting Kevin be able to reach his back. He squeezed the lotion onto his hand and closed the bottle before rubbing the lotion onto Double D's back. The smaller male shivered from the cold lotion and Kevin tried to ignore every time he did it. But he noticed that he did it when Kevin would run a finger across his spine. He quickly rubbed the lotion from his shoulders to the small of his back, loosely letting his fingers relax against the dork's sides.

"You know," Kevin said, starting the nerd. "I wouldn't even be doing this for Nat." He laughed a little and so did Double D.

"Then why do it for me?" Double D asked, just curious of their difference. Kevin paused for a moment, unsure of what kind of answer to give. So he simply gave an honest one.

"Cause I knew you would die in the sun if I didn't. You are kind of a vanilla face." He smirked as the boy in question turned to look at him, his face red and his nose scrunched into and obvious pout.

"I am not a vanilla face. That would mean my face had a flavor, Kevin, which it does not." He said with a mocking tone as he crossed his arms. Kevin laughed as he put his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah," He smirked playfully, enjoying their banter. "How would you know?"

This stumped Double D as he thought of a good comeback, but found he couldn't find one, so he just rolled his eyes. He looked at Kevin and couldn't help, but chuckle and how wide his smile was.

"Come on, let's go to the wave pool." Kevin closed the locker and Double D followed as they continued to laugh together.

* * *

I like this chapter, just because of its sweetness. I have already started Ch. 4 so I hope it will be done quickly. Thank you for reading!


End file.
